Under the Moonlight
by Elie.N.P
Summary: She left under the moonlight, will fate allow them to meet again? Or will Rin's new life cause her loss?   An Older Rin x Sesshomaru fanfiction.


**A Rin x Sesshomaru fanfiction. I love this pairing and I hope you would like the story! They may be a little different from what their characters are. I hope it wouldn't shock you though. **

**Remember english isn't my native language, be indulgent =)**

**Enjoy your reading! **

* * *

Under the Moonlight

It was midnight. The full moon was high in the dark sky, half-hidden by threatening clouds.

Rin was standing at the edge of the clearing, observing Jaken silently asleep. She was preventing herself from screaming. Her Lord wasn't with them, left again she didn't know where. She never knew. They – her Lord and Jaken – never said anything important to her as if she was still a child, what she wasn't anymore.

Instead of an angry child, eyes filled with tears, was standing a young woman whom anger was replaced by a deep sorrow. Sure, her Lord had never liked human, but she thought, she hoped, that years would have changed that fact at least for her. She knew she wasn't totally like any other humans, or else he would have never kept her so long with him, but she wasn't as important to him as she would like.

Rin had never betrayed him. She had never did anything against his orders. She had followed him everywhere. 'Damn it,' she thought, 'I don't have the right to get angry at him after all he has done for me.'

However, she kept on clenching her fists. At now eighteen years old, she didn't follow him only because of loneliness and admiration, even if these feelings remained, they weren't the main anymore. No, her feelings for him were much deeper now.

She had to admit, he had granted one of her wishes, teaching her how to fight, but only the essential, with her fists and a small dagger. _"Even if it won't happen,"_ he had told her. At that time, it had made her really happy because it meant that he would always be by her side, watching over her like... a master over a mere possession.

Her nails drew blood.

"Stop thinking about such things," she growled to herself.

Impossible. She couldn't erase these thoughts from her mind.

Everything had changed with the help of time. Even Jaken had become more friendly with her. And yet, it seemed like _he_ wasn't affected by the passing time.

Tears of frustration ran over her cheeks.

Rin had always fought not to be left in a human village. In eleven years she had only spent rare moments with Inuyasha and his friends. Lord Sesshomaru had always come to take her back. Always...

"But it means nothing more than what it is. I'm his, but not in the way I want," she whispered.

Love wasn't what she expected from him, but at least... 'At least a small display of affection,' she thought bitterly.

It was becoming hard on her. And with her small knowledge of fighting she wasn't of any help for them. Even Jaken was able to defend himself from other demons! Not her. It wouldn't do any good if she stayed with them any longer. One day or another, they would, he would most of all, be tired of protecting her. She would leave before letting that happen. Be away from him would be hard, heartbreaking, but being rejected by him would be worse. She took a deep breath. She had to leave now, before his return, before Jaken's waking.

Sighing, she placed her full backpack on her shoulder, patted gently AhUn's heads, telling him to stay quiet, before walking way from the camp. Without a note, without an eye back to it. She could deal with regrets, not with remorse.

* * *

When Jaken awoke the following morning, he first sensed Rin's absence. Her delicate scent was not as strong as always. It was fading.

"Rin?" he called. Silence was his answer. "Rin? Where are you silly girl?" he asked again and again even if it was meaningless. Her stuff wasn't where it usually was. Jaken wasn't idiot, he had understood since his waking. Rin, his human friend, his only friend, had left him.

He silently knelt on the ground. He thought she loved them. He thought she would never leave them.

He couldn't bring himself to believe he was wrong.

* * *

Rin hadn't really bother to think about a place to live. If she remained in the same town for too long it would be easy for him to... She shook her head. He probably wouldn't go after her, but she nonetheless decided to keep travelling as she used to do in their company. She had to become stronger if she wanted to meet with him again.

She wanted to prove that humans could be strong. A poor smile lighted her face. Sure, one day she would cross his path again. She wanted to prove him that she was more than a mere possession. She was human but, most of all, a strong woman, or it was what she would become.

* * *

Albeit it was useless, Jaken searched for his friend until his Lord's return. It would have been possible for her to change her mind and come back, maybe she had just lost herself on her way back. Dreams.

When their Lord, well his Lord, came back, Jaken was sure he knew, but the dog demon didn't say anything about it. He walked past Jaken and sat himself against a large tree trunk.

The little imp closed his eyes, understanding that Rin wasn't a part of their life anymore.

* * *

At first, Rin didn't like to travel alone, but having no other choice, she quickly stopped complaining. She didn't want to have companions, she had known what it was to be a burden once, it was enough.

She went to the East, far away from his territory. The land wasn't welcoming, but it permitted her to improve her skill in fighting. Her dagger soon became a deadly weapon.

Rin trained everyday, at any moment. It was a matter of survival. She had to adapt to her new life, for that her body changed, it became firmer, more muscular, more dangerous. She let her hair grow long enough to reach her waist. Her kimono hid black clothes like those Sango wore, they were more appropriate to fight.

She went from town to town, never searching feud but often finding it. She was a mere human woman travelling alone, what a prey for those who had never met her before!

Some demons avoided her path because they had seen her with the Lord of the West. Maybe he was there too, hiding somewhere and watching over his ward. Others avoided her because they had already witnessed to her fights. Rin wasn't cruel, but if it was needed, she could kill.

Before leaving her Lord, she had never killed anything - bugs eventually. She was too innocent for her own good, she had remarked that after her departure. It was surely because of that, that her Lord never shared anything important with her. Too naïve.

Rin had killed her first demon not too long after leaving them. The demon had attacked her directly, intending to eat her, she had dodged the blow and thus had begun her very first fight. Her adversary was strong, but predictable and not fast. Rin had let him reach her four or five times before attacking back. Having memorized his movements, his habits, she had been able to stab him when he couldn't avoid it. Sly and effective. She hadn't hesitated, it was his life or hers. Too bad for him, she cherished hers.

After that, killing became a part of her life but only when it was inevitable.

Little by little, her Lord disappeared from her dreams to remain simply in her heart.

* * *

Two years passed without any news were heard from Rin. Jaken didn't understand yet why they had never tried to find her, but he had never dared to ask.

The only evidence of Rin's departure was the deadly mood of his Lord. More blood thirsty than before, his foes didn't dare attack him anymore without making alliances. Stupid. No alliance was strong enough to defy his authority. He never talked about Rin, neither Jaken, but the latter knew something was wrong with his Lord's behaviour. He never killed human girls. 'Surely they remind him of Rin,' the imp thought.

They were near the North now. The previous Lord of these lands had been murdered, letting his territory lord-less and wild.

"It's an opportunity that we can't let pass, understand? When I say so you go to the soldiers and give them the order to attack."

Jaken nodded nervously.

"Why are you shaking?"

Jaken forcefully shook his head. "I'm... I'm not shaking... ma... master," he stammered. Seeing his Lord's eyes becoming darker he quickly followed "I heard something my Lord... it's puzzling."

Sesshomaru sighed. "What did you hear?"

The imp swallowed. "There is a group of humans mixed with demons on this territory... they were close to the previous Lord and a rumour says that they... they are going to kill whoever tries to take control of the land without their permission."

"And you think that a mere group of opponents is going to stop me?" he icily asked.

"No, no, no, it's not that but... the rumour says that one the head of this group is named..." he swallowed again, "is named Rin."

He closed his eyes, fearing his Lord's reaction. But after some seconds, curiosity was too strong and he dared look at him. The great dog demon was sitting motionless against a tree trunk, watching the sky above them with attention. He said nothing, his eyes reflected nothing, it was as if Jaken's revelation meant nothing. And it hurt the imp greatly. If this rumour was true, then his master and his best friend would have to face each other.

"If you want you can go buy some food at the nearest village," Sesshomaru suddenly _proposed_ without taking his eyes off the sky.

Jaken looked at him with wide eyes before nodding and quickly running away. He had understood the message _"Go verify this rumour."_

He ran as fast as he could towards the houses. However, once inside the village, he hesitated. Who could help him? Who would want to help him?

He wandered in the streets a little and stopped near an old woman sitting in front of her house. He took a deep breath before asking what he wanted as politely as he was able to do.

"Don't want to disturb you, but can you help me?" his tone was a little grumpy. He wasn't used to deal with humans anymore.

"I'm not able to do a lot of things you know," the old woman laughed.

"I... I would like an information. I heard a rumour and I would like to know... to know if it's true or not, maybe you would know."

"Ask," she allowed gently.

"Is there any woman by the name of Rin in the neighbourhood?"

"Of course! The sweet Rin, she is a beautiful young woman."

His heart missed a beat. Rin was here.

"Did she... What does she do here?"

The woman smiled. "She helps us. You know we have lost our Lord and, even before that, a lot of demons wanted this land. With our Lord dead, we need somebody to protect us."

Her eyes seemed to bright more.

"They are a group, demons and humans, and they have agreed to protect this land. Our Lord trusted them, we trust them."

"She is a human, isn't she?"

The old woman nodded. "She is able to defend herself and to fight for others' sake."

Jaken didn't believe his ears. Their little Rin, able to fight? No, she was too sweet to do so.

"I don't think it's the person I believed," he said, "thank you lady."

"Just because she isn't like she was in the past anymore doesn't mean it's not her, you know?"

Jaken gasped. What was the woman talking about?

"You are Jaken, aren't you?"the woman smiled. "She told me about her past. Do you think I would have told you about her so easily otherwise?"

"You... you know about her past? Did she say why she..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Sometimes not knowing was better than facing an hurting truth.

"She left you because she didn't feel it was right for her to stay by your side."

Jaken remained silent. It wasn't right for her to be with them, but why? They had spent ten years together, what could have brought her to think that? And why did this woman know so much about Rin?

"How do you know that?" he finally asked.

She smiled, she was doing that a lot, but didn't answer.

"Why did she tell you everything?"

Before he could continue somebody interrupted him.

"Mamaya! Mamaya! We are being attacked!"

The old woman dropped her smile. Jaken saw a little boy running towards them, he only stopped when he was facing the woman. The kid was out of breath.

"It's the snakes! They are... they are everywhere! And the fighters aren't all there! We need to hide!"

The woman took him in her arms, trying to calm him down. "Where is Rin?"

"I don't know, she left this morning," the little boy whined.

Jaken frowned, an idea forming in his mind. 'No, it's impossible,' he thought.

"I'm sorry Mister Jaken to ask that, but could you stay with us? Children will soon arrive and I can't protect them alone."

Her tone was gentle but firm as the same time. She knew he would accept because of Rin. He would take her place and assure their protection as long as she wasn't there to do it herself.

"I can only try," he answered and the smile came back on the woman's face.

* * *

Rin was walking through the forest. Something had been bothering her since the morning, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She had been wandering all the day, unusually restless.

'The snakes are approaching, it's surely because of that,' she thought. Carrying the safety of the Northern land wasn't a game. It was hard on her, as for everyone else in the group.

Honestly, she hadn't wished for companions, it had happened like that. When the small village in which she was resting had been attacked, she had been willing to help with the other fighters. It was their first encounter. They had fought side by side, they had protected each other, helped each other even if they hadn't known for long.

They were four at that time. One demon, two half-demons and one human. An improbable alliance which had broadened as time went by. They had travelled through the Northern land together, helping the villagers when they could. It was a mission, it was their nature to help others. And soon, the Lord of the land had wanted to meet them, to thank them.

None of them having a place to go, they agreed to stay in the North. The four of the beginning were the heads of the group which henceforth counted thirty members. They were all rejected by the world and had found a new meaning for their lives in the North, protecting its inhabitants.

Rin was proud of what she had accomplished. But, even if she appreciated her new comrades, she couldn't care for them as much as she used to do for her Lord and Jaken. She sighed. It had been two years since her departure.

"I shouldn't stay alone, I always think about them when I am," she whispered. 'Mostly about him.'

She shook her head. It wasn't the time to think about it. The land was going to be attacked soon, and she had to defend it with all she had. 'No need to worry about old things.'

During her walk, she hadn't detected any foes, but it meant nothing. 'I'm not a demon, they could be hidden anywhere.' She clenched her fists. She hated that when she was helpless.

"I should have brought Toshiro with me," she muttered.

She was definitely still a child in some ways, never thinking about everything that could happen. She decided to walk for two more hours before heading back to the village. She needed it. The peace, the loneliness.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

"An appetizing human."

"Shall we taste it?"

Rin stopped dead in her tracks. She was surrounded by five snake demons. 'Great,' she thought,'always when I want to be at peace.'

"Don't worry lady, we will make it fast," one of the demons sniggered.

Visibly, they didn't know her.

"Oh you are so afraid that you can't move! Poor thing!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. He was stupid, wasn't he? One of them, the little one, seemed to understand the situation better than the others. She looked at him directly in the eyes, where he couldn't detect any trace of fear. He took a step backwards. That woman, brown eyes, dark hair, a scar on her forehead winning in a fight against two bear demons. He started to shake. Rin smiled.

"What's the hell? You are eager to die? You're really stupid!"

Rin kept smiling to the little one. He knew, if they attacked her they were dead, but he didn't dare warn his comrades.

"Stupid," Rin whispered before jumping high above her foes.

Snakes were fast and sly, but their strength wasn't impressive. If they were in their true form, she wouldn't have had a chance against five of them, unfortunately for them, they didn't think of it.

Startled by her jump, they didn't know how to react. Rin landed heavily on the head of one while punching the nearest with her fists. The former was immediately knocked out, the latter didn't seem impressed by her strength but regretted his thoughts when he was stabbed in the heart.

Two others threw themselves on her too quickly for her to avoid it. She was painfully pinned against the ground.

She had to get rid of them, she wouldn't allow them to kill her, not yet. She growled and kicked one in the stomach, freeing her legs she gathered her strength and rolled on the side with the other.

"I prefer to be on top," she sniggered before stabbing the demon in the chest.

Fortunately for her, the demon she had kicked didn't want to fight her alone. He spat at her before running away. Rin laughed bitterly, then turned to face the little one, ignoring the pain in her back..

"Why did you not do anything?" she asked merely curious. "Your comrades were weak."

"Your name is Rin, isn't it?"

The young woman nodded. "So you do know me."

"I have heard about you."

"Is that so?"

The snake was fidgeting.

"Your group are famous."

Rin frowned. "I know, I know. But why did you not do anything to help them?"

She pointed at his comrades, dead comrades. The snake shivered at the sight.

"I know I couldn't do anything. I'm useless."

Rin frowned more. Something was...

"You're useless, but you're not running away from me. Do you not fear what I might do to you?"

"I thought, I know your story, I mean I know you had travelled with the Lord of the Western land. You... I mean, we are alike in a way. I thought you would help me. Can I go with you?"

Rin blinked. "Did you really think I would believe you? I admire your courage, but you are a poor liar."

The snake seemed to be taken aback. He didn't have the time to pull himself together, Rin was already near him, her mouth close to his ear.

"I may be a human, but I saw your eyes, I'm sorry I don't think my taste would please you."

He turned his head towards her, terrified by her words, when had he betrayed himself he would never know, her dagger went through his chest without difficulties. Game over.

Rin winced at the sight before her. She didn't like the sight of blood so much.

"Better leave before others come."

"You have grown up."

Rin jumped at the voice. It couldn't be... She took a deep breath and turned around. She froze when she saw him.

Sesshomaru had been wandering randomly when his nose had been plagued with human scent mixed with demons'. Intrigued by the human one he went closer to the source. What he saw shocked him to say the least.

There, in front of his very eyes was Rin. She was surrounded by demons but he could sense no fear coming from her. He watched her fighting them easily until the sly last one. She didn't let her be deceived.

He hesitated a little before advancing towards her. It had been so long since he had last saw her.

He hadn't searched for her because he knew she didn't really want him to do it. If no, she would have left a note, or any other clues. The great dog demon didn't exactly know why she left, but he had his idea. The way he treated her, still like a child albeit she was growing up. But it was his only solution to control his own feelings. Year after year, his feelings for the girl had changed, becoming stronger, different. And he had been _afraid_ of that fact, because it was something he couldn't control.

When he had returned and hadn't find her in the camp, he had immediately understood. She had had enough of his attitude.

Fate had brought her to cross his path once, maybe it would allow her to cross it twice. With that thought, he had decided to wait and see.

And there he was, standing in front of her again. He let his eyes wander on her body. She wasn't taller, but she was more gorgeous than most of the demon women he knew. He frowned at the scar on her forehead. It was running from the birth of her hair to the corner of her right eye.

Rin saw him frown and touched her scar. She knew he was looking at it and couldn't help but try to hide it.

"Don't," he said, "it's a part of you."

She dropped her hand. "Lord Sesshomaru", she bowed awkwardly, not knowing how to act in front of him. "Why are you here my Lord?"

Hearing her calling him by his title made him wince. Rin misunderstood the cause of his gesture.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the right to ask," she quickly added.

Sesshomaru could sense her uneasiness.

Rin only wanted to run... straight in his arms. Two years hadn't affected him in any way. He was still the gorgeous and powerful dog demon he was when she left. She had missed him greatly, but she couldn't act like a child anymore. Running towards him was no an option. How could she get out of this situation? She had no clue.

Sesshomaru was about to speak when a newcomer appeared in the clearing.

"Rin! Big problem! The snakes attack!" the demon screamed, ignoring royally the dog demon. "You have to come quickly!"

Rin immediately forgot about Sesshomaru. The snakes were attacking when most of the fighters were far away from the place. "Fuck!" she cussed. They were not numerous enough to win.

"Have you call for the others?" she asked.

"Messengers have been sent. We need to go back to help. We have to gain time."

"What's going on?"

Rin winced. How could she have forgotten her Lord?

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she simply said.

Her eyes didn't avoid his, but they were blank. 'She has learnt how to hide her thoughts.' Sesshomaru was proud and annoyed at the same time. Proud of her skill, annoyed because he couldn't read her like an open book anymore.

"Do you need any help?"

Rin blinked and Sesshomaru had to hold back a smirk.

"Sorry, we don't have time to discuss," the bear demon said rather dryly, "Rin come on!"

He took Rin's arm in an attempt to leave, but the young woman refused to be led away.

"Wait Toshiro! We can't do this alone!"

The demon frowned. "We can at least try, but we have to go _now_ if we want to have a chance."

Rin shook her head and then turned again towards her Lord.

"Do you really want to help us?" she asked, not believing she had the guts to do that. "Do you really agree to help strangers?"

Sesshomaru didn't like the word "strangers", she wasn't a stranger, she was, she had been his ward, if she needed help, then he would help her.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru is used to joke?"

She mentally slapped herself, but she was amazed by him. Sure, she had travelled with him for ten years, but she had left him without a warning, without a note, a thanks. She didn't deserve his help.

Toshiro remained speechlessly watching the exchange between his friend and the dog demon. He had recognized the Lord of the Western land because of the description Rin had made of him. He and Mamaya were the only ones to know about Rin's past. She had willingly told them her story, because it was too heavy for her to keep silent. He knew she didn't care for them as much as for that demon Sesshomaru. It irritated him, but he could do nothing to change the situation. And what he feared the most seemed to happen right in front of his eyes. Rin was being caught by her past again. A past who was powerful enough to get rid of their foes, powerful enough to take back Rin by his side.

Sesshomaru heard the bear demon growl. The beast was not pleased to see him and it made him want to smirk. Even after two years, he still seemed to be more important to Rin than the others. He wasn't out of touch yet.

"Rin," Toshiro groaned, "we need to go."

Rin tensed. Toshiro was getting irked by her behaviour. She could understand him, after all, the situation was very urgent, but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from her Lord, not again, not after all the pain she had suffered the first time.

She clenched her fists. It wasn't the time to think about her own problems.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she began, "if you help us, what do you want in exchange?"

The dog demon smirked. "We will see that later if you agree."

Toshiro looked at Rin like she was crazy, but the look she gave him dissuaded him from saying anything. If she wanted to win the battle she had to ask for his help, but she wouldn't let him participate in with nothing in return. She had to make a deal even if it wasn't for the liking of her friend.

"Do you have any soldiers near here? Or near the village?" Toshiro drily asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him, how did he dare to speak to him like that? Besides, he hadn't planned to call for his soldiers, he wasn't afraid of snakes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we need soldiers," Rin quickly intervened before the dog demon, who she knew enough to remark the flash of anger in his eyes, or Toshiro, who had a nasty temper, could say anything harsh, "I know your strength, but if the snakes haven't changed their way of attacking, it's just the tip of the iceberg, we will soon have to face an army. They want this land and they will do anything to have it. We need reinforcements, not only one person, because we don't have to kill but also to protect, and for that we need to be numerous. Do you understand?"

He didn't answer and it broke her heart, but it didn't surprise her, after all, she had just been disrespectful towards him. She had dared to ask him for his help and then to criticize his way of doing it. She clenched her fists. Being responsible for people's lives was her priority, being with the one she... 'Not the time! The survival of the people of the North is the most important!' she lectured herself.

She turned on her heels, quickly followed by Toshiro, glad that his friend was finally walking away from her past.

"We go to Mamaya's village. We have to protect the crown ," she informed Toshiro before letting him pick her up to go faster.

Sesshomaru watched them disappear, stunned by Rin's speech. She had really grown up and her maturity pleased him. He let a smile grace his face. His little Rin deserved the help she wanted to have.

* * *

Rin had chased her Lord out of her mind and was now only focusing on what she would have to do. Fighting. Protecting. Killing.

Toshiro was usually able to carry her without getting tired, but she didn't want to risk anything.

"Toshiro, it's all right. You go to check on the fields and accompany those you find to a shelter."

"What about you?"

"I'll go straight to Mamaya."

There was no hesitation in her voice, no fear either. Toshiro fixed her with concern.

"Don't worry. We have promised to protect them and to stay alive, haven't we?" she gave him a wink and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "See you later!"

Toshiro sighed. "Yeah, see you later my friend."

Nothing was sure. They could easily die in this battle, like in all the previous in which they had participated in. But Rin was as confident as always. _"If you lose confidence, you won't do anything good. You have to fight until the last second, because everything can change even at the last second,"_ she had once said to him.

"We'll win," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Rin ran as fast as she could. She had to reach the village in time, she had to keep the crown, otherwise it would be over for them. This object wasn't only a jewel, it also held a huge and destructive power. 'If the snakes take it, we are dead.'

The most difficult would be to pass through the already-started fights. She couldn't let them trap her, but fate didn't seem to be by her side.

"Shit!" she cussed. It was her third try to enter into the village, but the snakes seemed to be everywhere. 'A miracle, they haven't sensed me yet.' Her eyes went wide open. She was wrong, they had sensed her, they were now looking in her direction. She gritted her teeth, too bad she would have to get rid of them. 'Well, at least I have my entry.'

"Well, what do we have here? A snack?" Rin wrinkled her nose, why did they have to say stupid things every time?

"Let's have a bit!" And with that they were throwing themselves at her.

Rin could only avoid two of them, the third pinned her to the ground. Her legs folded up on her stomach while her foe was sprawled on her.

"You should start a diet," she growled, pushing him with her legs with all she had.

"Oh no, you won't go anywhere," he laughed loudly.

She dug her fists into the dirt to push harder against the snake. Her muscles tensed under the effort. The snake was heavier than she thought. Her eyes wandered around her, she had to find a way, she had to stay alive.

'Where are the two others?' she wondered. They should have been attacking her. She didn't like that. 'I have to get out.'

She also dug her elbows into the dirt and screamed, fully contracting her muscles to send him away.

She didn't mind to see where he landed, rolling over on her stomach she got up and, without waiting, she ran towards Mamaya's home. She didn't know where her previous attackers where, but she would worry about it later.

"Are we forgetting us? Oh my, it's vexing!"

Rin didn't have time to think that she was already knocked-down. The two demons didn't let her breathe, they were immediately beating her, damaging her as much as they could. Her whole body was painful but she refused to give up. Grabbing her dagger from its scabbard, she stabbed one of them in the leg while biting the other's arm. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to make them leave her. Frankly upset, she raised her arm to stab whatever her dagger would find. It happened to be a crotch, a stomach and, an eye for what she had seen. Taking a great amount of air, she successfully sat up, pushing a dying snake away from her while the other was moaning on the side. She didn't hesitate and cut their throats.

"God it was-"

"It's not over yet!" whistled something behind her back.

Rin froze. 'What a fool!' Sending him away couldn't be enough, how could she have make such a mistake?

"Prepare to die!"

She sighed. Too much threats killed the threat. She closed her eyes and waited for him to attack. She was tired, her body was painful, but she was sure she could kill him. It wasn't a stupid snake who would get rid of her.

He went for her back, intending to pierce her skin with his poisonous fangs, but she was faster. She caught him by the neck and strangled him without hesitation. She still cherished her life enough to kill for it.

When she was sure of his death, she released him and fell back on her back. Exhausted. She was totally exhausted and it had been only three damn snakes! Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. If she couldn't find the strength to get up and fight, then it would mean that her efforts had been useless. She would be a burden again. A burden who wasn't able to keep his promise.

"No!" she screamed with all she had.

She wouldn't be that again. She wouldn't disappoint, _betray,_ the people who trusted her.

"Rin!"

She had already heard this voice it was...

"Jaken?" she asked.

"Rin! Oh my god! Can you stand?"

The little imp was frantic. One of Rin's friend had sensed her blood and had sent Jaken to fetch her.

She gave him a faint smile.

"It's been a long time."

"Stop talking you silly girl! Who dared to do that to you?"

She pointed at the dead demons.

"You... You... It doesn't matter we have to find a shelter and to heal you! Do you know a place where-"

"I can't," she cut him off. "I have to-"

"Hush! Don't need to worry about that. Everything is going well."

Jaken saw the scepticism in her eyes but didn't bother to justify what he had said. He couldn't carry her himself, and he didn't know anything about this land.

"Rin, where can we shelter?" His tone was dead serious. The young woman understood that she couldn't argue, not too much at least.

"What do you mean by everything is going well? Answer and I will tell you a place."

"What, what, what? You dare discuss my order! You!... You!" Jaken was indignant.

"Please," she pleaded.

"You are a jenny," he sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru has ordered his troops to fight by your side. They were arriving when I left to fetch you. Don't worry about your people. He won't let anything happen to them."

Rin couldn't hold back her tears. Tears of relief and frustration at the same time. They would be all right, she trusted Sesshomaru, but it was upsetting her that he had to save her one more time.

"Rin! Rin! You have to tell me where we can hide, I don't know how we will go there but I will find something I-"

"I will walk. I won't be a burden," she assured.

It was the least she could do. Being safe. Staying alive. She gathered her strength to get up, Jaken immediately by her side to support her. Rin bit her lips to keep from screaming. Some of her ribs were surely broken, her left wrist hung helplessly, and she didn't want to think about the rest of her body. Her vision was blurred, she shook her head to instantaneously regret it.

"Fuck."

"Rin! Watch your mouth!" Jaken reprimanded her.

"Sorry," she apologized, smiling.

It was good to have Jaken with her, but it wasn't enough to lighten her heart. It wasn't like her to give up so easily, but she was realistic, in her condition she wasn't of any help. 'Tow fights, eight snakes, it's enough,' she thought.

"Let's hurry Rin, you need to rest as soon as possible," Jaken mumbled.

Rin, moved, agreed and speeded up a little.

* * *

The battle lasted until the moon was high in the sky. Sesshomaru had successfully protected the crown while his men had protected the population. After losing their first soldiers, the snakes had decided to fully transform, becoming more powerful, more dangerous. Moreover, they had been a lot more than he had previously imagined. And so the dog demons hadn't been able to quickly get rid of them. He had to admit that, without Rin's friends, powerful and competent, the fight would still be going on.

As he walked through the village he couldn't help but worry for Rin. He trusted Jaken, but what if she was hurt? What if they had been attacked by fully transformed snaked? Thinking about it made him tensed. He wanted to see her, to be with her, but he didn't have any idea of where she could be.

"Stop worrying boy," the old woman said while touching lightly his shoulder. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't sensed her coming. "Rin is strong. She won't let death take her away from you."

His face remained emotionless, but Mamaya knew better. "She has become what she is now only for one reason, or rather only for one person," she added with a sly grin.

"Who are you?" he suddenly asked coldly.

The old woman's grin grew larger. "I thought none of you would ask," she laughed, "I was one of the previous Lord councillors. I have known Rin for a long time now, but not as long as you, I must admit."

"When you saw me and my soldiers, you immediately asked for your people to fight with us, why?"

"Because you are Rin's saviour and dearest person on this Earth," Mamaya answered without hesitation.

She was maybe betraying the young woman, but inside her she had the feeling their game had already lasted for too long.

"You are clever Sesshomaru, I know you know about what she feels. You wanted to let her choose, but this girl is afraid. She is courageous when it comes to face demons, murderers, horrible beings, but not when it comes to face you. You are her biggest fear. Don't leave her alone."

Mamaya turned around, but before disappearing from his sight she added, "I think you deserve to be our new Lord, but before you need to ask her."

She then leaved him alone with his thoughts, hoping he would make the right choice.

Sesshomaru didn't think much about what her last words were, he was about to go after Rin when her scent invaded his nose, wild flowers mixed with... 'Her blood.' He clenched his fists and hurried in her direction. His nose led him to a small hut aside from the village. He didn't knock or announce his presence in any way but simply entered the small dwelling.

When he saw his master, Jaken ran to his side, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is... Rin is..." It was impossible for him to end his sentence, but his master didn't need his words to understand the situation.

Rin was laying down on the dirty floor, sweat was covering her forehead, and blood was sticking her clothes to her skin. She was... 'Gorgeous,' he thought before sheepishly looking away.

"She need to be healed my Lord or else... or else she..." the imp hiccuped.

Sesshomaru went closer to Rin. Her eyes were tightly shut in pain. He gently took her in his arms, whispering reassuring words in her ear.

"Don't worry. Your people are safe. You are safe. Everything will be all right."

She didn't answer. He didn't even know if she could hear him.

He gritted his teeth. The fact that she was in such a terrible condition while he was near her was unbearable for him. He should have been by her side instead of protecting a stupid crown, but because the jewel seemed important to her he had forgotten what was important to him, her.

He carried her to Mamaya's hut, hoping that the old woman would be able to help them.

Anger was boiling inside him, he hated being helpless.

* * *

Rin was hot, too damn hot to be comfortable. She tried to move, she needed to cool down, but her body refused to obey. She tried to speak, in vain. 'What the hell! Where am I?' She could see nothing but black. She was surrounded by that dark colour and by the silence. 'Am I... dead?' She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't be dead, not yet! She had to prove to Sesshomaru that she wasn't an useless human, she could fight, she could win against demons, she could stay by his side without embarrassing him any longer. 'But does he want me by his side?' It was her wish, maybe not his, but how would she know? 'It's too late now, If I am-'

"Rin! Rin! Open your eyes silly girl!"

'Maybe I didn't die alone,' she thought when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Rin! I saw your fingers twitched! Open your eyes!"

'My fingers? But I can't move them.' She tried again, but her body didn't obey. 'The voice must be crazy.'

"Rin!"

"Stop screaming in her ear toad! You won't do any good."

"But I saw it! She moved, she is alive!"

'Alive? But-'

"Please Rin, come back to me," whispered another voice in her ear.

This voice was deeper, and it sent shivers in her spine.

"Rin, don't let me alone. I need you."

She knew its owner. A tall man with magnificent silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes imposed itself in her mind. She knew him, he was talking to her, calling her to him. Slowly, she started to remember.

* * *

"Do you think she can hear us?" Jaken asked the old woman.

"She is all right. I have already said it, she is strong. Her body will recover."

"When?"

She turned his eyes towards Sesshomaru. The great dog demon was sitting close to Rin, speaking gently to her and sometimes brushing her locks away from her sweating forehead. He remained by his side, preventing every other men from coming close to her. At first, her friends had protested, but when Toshiro had explained who Sesshomaru was for Rin, they had reluctantly agreed to let him take care of her.

"I don't know. The fever will go down in two or three days, and for her body, well, it will depend on her. If she agrees to stay calm, one month I think."

All their eyes fixed on her motionless body. Mamaya had been able to treat her wounds, but the shock had been really hard on her and she needed to rest, each of them understood that, but it had already been two days since the battle and she still didn't wake up.

"Look! Look! Her fingers again!" Jaken suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

She could hear them clearly, three different voices, three persons were by her side. Two man, one woman. Three friends. She could sense the worry in their voice. She was making them worry. It was unbearable.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Her eyes! She is opening her eyes!"

Sesshomaru hadn't waited for Jaken to warn him. His own eyes didn't move from her form. Little by little, her eyelids lifted revealing two brown eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was weak but it was enough to reassure everyone.

"I'm here Rin."

The young woman smiled at him, but he could sense her tears. "Rin?"

She held out her arms for him and, without hesitating, he came closer to her, letting her embrace him.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm really sorry. I thought I was dead. I'm sorry I should have trusted you more."

He shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry Rin. I should have protected you."

Mamaya lightly pushed Jaken towards the exit. He protested a little but understood when she showed the two beings embracing each other.

When Rin started to weaken Sesshomaru gently unlocked her arms and placed her in his lap. His own arms were circling around her body, preventing her from falling. She was too weak to hold herself correctly.

They remained thus, in silence, for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them was willing to let go of the other.

Rin's head was resting against his chest. The rhythm of his heart was lulling her, but she refused to fall asleep, fearing he might disappear if she did.

"Sleep Rin," Sesshomaru said as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Not now," she groaned. She waited a little before asking, "What... what will you do?"

"About what?"

Rin shifted in his arms in order to look at his eyes.

"Everything."

He saw the fear in her gaze and he reminded Mamaya's words._ "You are her biggest fear."_ He hadn't thought too much about it, but it was now clear in his mind. She didn't fear him, she feared his absence.

"Rin," he whispered, "why did you leave me?"

"Because I was a burden, because you... you didn't say anything important to me, because I-"

He silenced her putting a finger on her lips. He had been right. He had knew since the beginning.

"Rin," he didn't grow tired of calling her name, "does this land mean a lot to you?"

"It's not really the land in itself, more the people who are living here."

"And you wish to find a great demon to take care of it, don't you?"

The young woman nodded, still looking straight at his eyes.

"What do you think of me?"

Rin choked. Did she hear right? Sesshomaru looked amused by her reaction.

"I mean, what would you think if I became the Lord of this land?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Sesshomaru! It would be so great!"

She was so happy that she forgot to use his title, what he didn't particularly mind.

"But if I become the Lord, I would need somebody to be by my side."

"Jaken would be delighted to assist you," she naively answered.

But when she saw the delight in his eyes she knew it wasn't what he meant. She blushed with understanding. Her Lord wanted her to come back and he wished to protect the Northern Land. 'I hope I'm not dreaming.'

"What do you want to do Rin?"

She bit her lower lip. "I..." she took a deep breath, "I want to be by your side my Lord."

"Enough with that," he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Don't use my title anymore."

"But I am just-"

He cut her off by placing his lips over hers. He had held back from doing that for the past days, but having her in his arms was too much for him. He had to do it. He had to feel her. He _craved_ for her.

"You are not just any thing. You are Rin, my Rin," he huskily said.

"But I am a human!"

He nuzzled into her neck. "You are not a mere human. You are Rin. Strong, courageous, beautiful."

She couldn't believe her ears. He was saying what she had longed to hear.

"I'm sorry Rin. I though if I treated you as a child I wouldn't let my feelings grow up. I was... I was a coward," her eyes opened wide, "I was scared to be like my father, but when you left, I understand my mistake."

"Why didn't you search for me?"

He took her hands in his. "Because I thought I hadn't the right to stop you from doing what you wanted. If you wanted to come back, I was sure you would do it."

Rin was about to cry again. She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"Then let them flow."

Two years away from this man hadn't changed her feelings for him. And the love she felt had just grown stronger.

"Sesshomaru, I love you," she murmured.

Their lips locked again. The kiss was more passionate this time, more intense and it let Rin breathless.

"You need to rest now."

"But-"

"Sleep Rin. Don't worry about anything."

Sesshomaru laid her down with his arms still around her. He waited for her to close her eyes before placing a loving kiss on her forehead and whispering "I love you," in her ear.

"You will be there when I wake up?" she asked.

"I will always be there."

Under the moonlight she had left him, and under the moonlight fate was reuniting them again.

The End

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated =D**


End file.
